After the Wedding
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: A sort of before, during and after treatment of 3.3 assuming wedding DID go ahead. We have been tortured enough methinks. None of the characters are mine apart from Anthony's valet, Thomas Frazer, who I "borrowed" from my own Lynchcliffe Chronicles series for this purpose
1. Chapter 1 Before

**After the wedding**

**A sort of before, during and after treatment of 3.3 assuming wedding DID go ahead. We have been tortured enough methinks. None of the characters are mine apart from Anthony's valet, Thomas Frazer, who I "borrowed" from my own Lynchcliffe Chronicles series for this purpose.**

**Chapter 1 Before.**

Sir Anthony Strallan was incredibly nervous on the morning of his wedding day.

All his insecurities flooded to the surface; his doubts about his age and his injury and could he really make her happy. He knew that both Lord Grantham and the dowager countess were against this although they _did _agree that he was probably a more traditional choice of husband for Lady Edith; given that their families had been neighbours for centuries past.

He had thought more than once about calling it off but realised he could not bear to hurt her. He had told her that she had given him his life back and that she meant so much to him. No man who said such things with sincerity could go ahead and break a girl's heart. He did not doubt she could make him happy because she spoke up for him and when he was in the room she behaved as though the room was empty apart from them. He was clearly important to her and they did get on well; sharing their love of music and literature as well as their views on the world and society in which they lived. But was it enough, he asked himself? He loved her with a depth that he had forgotten how to feel, in fact had not dared to feel since Maud's death, and the idea of seeing Edith's face when he awoke every morning sent shivers down his spine.

He knew that she did not care about his age or injury; she was prepared to look after him and be his wife although he was not sure if she intended to be Lady Strallan in the truest physical sense. If she did not want him in that way he would understand; his arm and shoulder were badly scarred and the scarring did not look very nice he knew. She seemed deeply fond of him but did she actually love him and want to marry him or was she simply in love with the idea of being a bride? They had never spoken the l word to each other before but Anthony felt sure that, if she told him she loved him, then he would go through with it and do his level best to make her as happy as she made him.

He heard a soft female voice whispering in his ear.

"_Anthony darling," Maud whispered, "Go and make Lady Edith your wife; she is a lovely girl and you have suffered too much already what with losing me and our child and then the war. I want you to move on now and be happy. I know what her family think so it is up to you to prove them spectacularly wrong. You know for a fact that you will never find happiness with anyone else while she draws breath. I give you my blessing to love again, Anthony darling. She needs you in a way you will never need her."_

He was surprised to hear her voice after so long but it spoke to the deepest recesses of his heart and he knew that she was right; he could not sacrifice future happiness on a whim or because her family did not like the idea of the marriage. He had to prove them wrong.

Anthony had breakfasted in his nightclothes that morning in an attempt to try and achieve a sense of relaxation. His valet was preparing his bath; a smile spread across Anthony's handsome face as he imagined Edith's reaction to finding him in a state of undress.

"The bath is ready sir," Frazer, his valet said.

"I'm coming," Anthony said. Frazer undressed his master with his customary expertise and Anthony got into the bath. Frazer washed the parts Anthony was unable to and left his master in peace knowing he would be summoned when Anthony was ready to be dried and dressed. Frazer was a widower himself and understood Anthony's concerns about remarrying. Frazer himself had not looked at anyone since the death of his wife, Catherine, in the autumn of eighteen ninety-one.

Anthony relaxed for a time and wondered if Edith would be prepared to help him bathe.

After about half an hour he summoned Frazer who duly came and dried him and led him into his dressing room where his Morning suit hung ready. Anthony felt queasy with nerves and heartily wished he had not eaten so much breakfast.

Frazer dressed his master.

"Tha will be alright Sir," Frazer was a working class man from Whitby who spoke with a strong accent," it's just nerves; when tha gets there and sees her tha will be fine. Don't fret about her family; you are doing this for your happiness, not theirs."

"Thank you, Frazer," Anthony said.

Frazer ran the clothes brush around Anthony's collar.

"Why don't you wear the medal?" Frazer suggested, "That will prove tha is more than good enough for the Lady. You are anyway but it will give them summat to think about."

"That's an idea," Anthony smiled. Frazer took the VC out of its presentation case and pinned it to his master's Morning coat.

"Tha looks every inch the hero now, Sir," he said with admiration.

Over at Downton Abbey Edith was nearly ready to go. She looked beautiful in her white dress with the Grantham tiara on her head.

"You're nearly married, "Sybil said with admiration. Mary had gone to get a drink.

"Sybil, I would not say this in front of Mary but I'm sort of nervous about tonight. I have an idea of what to expect but nothing more than that and I don't want to disappoint him."

"I didn't have a clue either," Sybil said, "just trust your natural instincts, that's what Tom and I did and it obviously worked," Sybil rubbed her swollen belly, "Anthony won't want to hurt you and I'm sure he's nervous too so just tell him your fears and then he will tell you his and you can work on overcoming them together. It does help if you tell your man you love him just before the service starts. Forget about Papa and Granny and their old fashioned objections; this is about the two of you, not them."

"Thanks Sybil," Edith whispered, "that really helps."

Moments later she was walking down the stairs to head for the church.

Sir Anthony Strallan was already there and Frazer had been right; he felt a lot more confident wearing his VC. Anthony forced himself to shut out the noises and talking all around him and concentrate on the vows he was to make to the woman he loved but he made absolutely certain that the dowager had seen his medal and she has gasped.

"An old cripple might not be good enough for your granddaughter, Lady Grantham, but an injured war hero damn well should be," he said.

Then Travis stood and the organ began to play. Anthony swallowed hard and turned to look at his bride approaching down the nave on her father's arm.

Edith and lord Grantham came to the altar and both gasped when they caught sight of the VC on Anthony's chest.

"Congratulations," Robert whispered, "You never said you had won one of those."

"You never asked," Anthony replied.

God she looked so beautiful and at that moment he knew that they would love and take care of each other forever.


	2. Chapter 2 The ceremony & reception

**Chapter 3 The ceremony & reception.**

Edith looked up at Anthony and his heart melted when he saw the love and affection in her eyes. She gently laid her hand over his injured one. She wondered how on earth a man could be so modest about having won a VC when all too often it was awarded posthumously. She realised she loved him all the more for his modesty.

"_It does help if you tell your man you love him just before the service starts. Forget about Papa and Granny and their old fashioned objections; this is about the two of you, not them."_

Sybil's words not an hour before. Edith looked into Anthony's blue eyes feeling shivers run through her.

"I love you, Sir Anthony Strallan," she said loud enough for her father and grandmother to hear.

"I love you too, Lady Edith Crawley," he said and at that moment his restless heart finally began to settle.

Travis stepped forward.

"Dearly beloved," he said.

Edith and Anthony spoke their vows; their voices echoing in the high ceilinged building.

Violet felt a lump in her throat as she realised neither she nor Robert had actually bothered to even ask Edith if she loved Anthony but it was clear she did and that he loved her too. Violet decided that she would see how things worked out but the man had won a VC after all; his modesty did him credit for no one had known until that day.

Anthony slipped the golden band onto Edith's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow," he said, never taking his eyes off her.

Travis blessed them and pronounced them man and wife.

Anthony let out a deep sigh of relief; it was finished and she was his now.

He put his good arm around his wife's waist and led her out of the church.

"Hello Lady Strallan," he whispered, "I can't wait to take you to your new home."

"I can't wait to be there either," she whispered in reply as she gently rubbed his back, "I look forward to being in my new home with my lovely husband."

Lovely husband; hearing those words from her lips made him happy and he knew he had done the right thing. Doubts were destructive when they threatened to snatch away the happiness he was experiencing at that moment. In time Lord Grantham and the dowager would be forced to admit they had been wrong about him and his ability to be a good husband and make Edith happy. He felt like his whole life was beginning again.

He was deliriously happy as they posed for photographs and Edith made sure she stood on his right for some of them so she could be seen to be holding his injured arm. He loved her for that; she treated him like he was whole and indeed he had never felt so whole since the injury happened. Granted he could not hold her properly and he would not be able to carry her over the threshold that night but right now that seemed like a minor inconvenience because she was his wife and he loved her so right now absolutely nothing and no one else in the world mattered.

They were driven back to Downton for the wedding feast.

Edith seemed blissfully unaware of anyone else for the next few hours; all she could think about was her beloved husband.

Matthew saluted Anthony when he saw him; one former soldier to another and Anthony felt proud to be acknowledged as a hero by the Earl of Grantham's heir who had not been without his own share of war-related troubles.

"How did you manage to keep that quiet?" Matthew gasped, indicating the VC.

"Probably because most people who get these are already dead," Anthony replied, "I still can't believe I got it."

"I'm so proud of you," Edith said, "I love you all the more for your modesty."

"Are you happy?" Cora asked.

"Deliriously, Mama," Edith breathed tightening her arm around her husband's waist.

"I know you will look after her, Sir Anthony and I'm proud to have you as my son-in-law," Cora said.

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Anthony's smile reached his eyes; "Your daughter makes me feel like anything's possible and I will cherish her whole life. I already feel like a man twenty years younger."

"Your father and grandmother will come round," Cora laid her hand on Edith's arm, "Once they see just how content you both are," she smiled, "I actually think they are both secretly very impressed with your VC, Sir Anthony; in fact he said your modesty does you great credit."

"I wasn't going to but my valet, Frazer, suggested I wear it and I'm glad he did."

Violet came up to them and Edith swallowed hard.

"Hello Granny,"

"Lady Grantham," Anthony said

"You look the picture of happiness, Edith dear, and you are a more than worthy bride for a war hero."

"Thank you Granny," Edith was taken aback but not quite as much as she was when Violet held out her hand to Anthony who awkwardly shook it with his left.

"You have moved me, Sir Anthony. I have to confess I didn't not even think to ask either of you how you truly felt about each other. Lord Grantham and I were very happy right up until he died and we were not spring chickens by then. I don't mind admitting I shed a few tears during that service and I was very wrong to judge you because you earned that VC for courage under fire and they don't give them to just anyone,"

"Except men who are usually already dead," Anthony smiled.

"Quite," Violet said, "I would like us to draw a line under this, Sir Anthony, because I can see that you will look after Edith as much as she looks after you and I see that you are so happy."

"I would be more than happy to draw a line under it and start a new chapter," Lady Grantham." Anthony said.

"Well you had better make the most of that," Edith teased as they moved on, "it's very rare that she admits she was wrong."

Finally the wedding feast was over and most of the male guests were decidedly drunk; even Edith was slightly tipsy as she walked out to the car.

"Don't be strangers," Cora called, "and have a wonderful time in Italy."

Edith leaned close to her husband in the back of the car and sighed as he put his good arm around her.

"We'll be home soon, Lady Strallan," he whispered.

"That sounds like sweet music to my ears," she sighed, "We're going to be so happy aren't we? Please tell me we will always be this happy."

"We will have our disagreements and door slamming moments like most couples for sure but I promise you as far as it is in my power you will always be this happy, my beloved Edith."

"I promise you the same, darling Anthony; in fact I intend to devote the rest of my life to making you as happy as this. It's nice to see you so relaxed and at peace with yourself."

"You have given me an inner peace I didn't think I would ever know," he whispered as he bent his head to nuzzle her neck.

"I think Maud would be really happy for you, my darling. I want you to know that I don't mind if you want to talk about her or visit her grave because I can't be jealous of a dead wife and she made you happy before me."

"I'm sure she is probably wondering what on earth took me so long," he laughed. He would not tell Edith about hearing Maud's voice that morning because that had been one of his last private moments as a widower but he knew that because of it and because he now had Edith by his side he was experiencing a great peace.

They came to Locksley and the chauffeur let them out. Anthony told him he was free for the evening after putting away the car.

He lifted Edith bodily with his strong left arm and lifted her over the threshold.

"Welcome home Lady Strallan," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Tender night

Chapter 3 tender night

Edith put her arms around her husband and pressed close to his warm body.

"I can't believe this is finally my home," she whispered.

"To tell you the truth I'm having a hard time believing it myself, darling Edith," he said softly, "But I could not be happier that it is the truth."

He took her hand and led her into the library which was softly lit by oil lamps.

"I love this room," she breathed, "but nowhere near as much as I love you of course; my darling husband."

"Naturally," he smiled.

Edith lay on the couch and beckoned to him.

"Lie in front of me so I can hold you," she whispered.

He did so and sighed deeply as her arms slipped around him and she pressed into his back. He found he liked her being there, liked her gently nuzzling into his shoulder and running her hands across his chest and down his side.

"Oh Edith, my darling Lady Strallan," he murmured, "You have no idea how good it feels to be held by you; I had forgotten how good it felt to tell you the truth."

He had removed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. Edith began to kiss his neck, caressing it gently with her mouth and moving up to nibble his earlobe. She smiled as she felt him shiver violently. She moved back to his neck.

"Oh god Edith, have you any idea how much that affects me, how deliciously erotic it is?" he breathed, "kiss me lower down."

She did so and began to caress his chest as well through his shirt.

He shivered violently.

"Would you like me to take your breath away?"", he murmured, "I want to kiss you so passionately."

"I've waited an eternity for that," she whispered.

He got up and pulled her to her feet. She stood looking into his eyes and felt shivers course through her body setting every nerve ending alive with a tingling sensation. She sensed that he might doubt she would want to share his bed but she intended to prove him wrong on that score. Her erect nipples strained against her dress.

He drew her near to him with his good arm and she held him tightly and looked at him.

His mouth descended to hers and kissed her hard; she felt her head spin as she responded, hungrily caressing his mouth with her own. She melted against him feeling quite weak with a dizzying sensation but she knew it was not the wine she had drunk that day, this was a heady feeling of a much deeper variety. She was purely drunk on love of this gorgeous gentle man whose gold wedding band she now wore.

His mouth caressed her throat and jaw line before moving to her throat and up to nibble her ear lobe before moving back to her mouth to take her breath away again. She was aware that he was trembling as violently as she was as he stepped back to look at her there were tears in those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Oh Anthony," she breathed, "That was...incredible. You're the first and only man ever to kiss me."

He pulled her to him again and stroked her back lightly through the silk of her wedding dress. Any doubts he had ever had about her wanting to share his bed had dissolved the moment she had claimed his mouth; the voraciousness of their passion left his breathing ragged and for a moment he could not speak.

He had told her in the car that he had given the servants the night off so that they could be alone. He had instructed the butler to leave some white wine and brandy in the library should they want a drink and he had asked Frazer to lay out going away clothes for the morning in his dressing room as they would be departing on their honeymoon the following day.

Anthony held his wife close loving the feeling of her slender warm body moulding to his and her adoring gaze. She did truly love him and want to be his wife but he had come close to denying her, denying himself, this pleasure of just being alone together.

"So you really want to share my bed my darling?" he whispered. He was sure she did but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Yes, I do. I want to be Lady Strallan in every sense. I want to be your wife, your lover, your closest confidante and your best friend; I'll even be your valet if need be."

"I think Frazer might have something to say about that," he said.

He felt so delirious with love and desire. He whispered in her ear.

"I want to make you mine, Lady Strallan. I will take my time and not hurt you because it's been a long time for me."

He glanced briefly at the brandy decanter and realised he had a deeper thirst to slake; one that could only be satisfied by her and he intended to spend the night pleasuring her; making her feel like the centre of his universe. More than anything he felt privileged that he would be the first and only man ever to make love to her.

He took her hand and gently led her upstairs to his bedroom; well no it was their bedroom now.

He kissed her again and she kissed him back loving the sensation of his mouth on hers. It felt so masterful and she liked the fact he was big and strong and would protect her while loving her with every fibre of his being.

She gently supported his injured arm and carefully slipped it out of the sling.

She unbuttoned his shirt gasping as she revealed his magnificent chest and strong left arm. He tensed and she gently caressed him and whispered soothing words.

"I love you because of your injury my darling, it won't frighten me I promise."

She had some trouble owing to inexperience but managed to remove his shirt and began caressing his back and shoulder, tracing and kissing every inch of his scars with affectionate caresses which made him relax and brought tears to his eyes. She stood there drinking him in.

"My god you are gorgeous Sir Anthony Strallan, "she breathed, "you are the most gorgeous man I have ever met."

Moments later he stood naked before her and Edith felt her need for him acutely as she was aware of his for her.

He lay on the bed watching as she slipped her wedding dress off and it slid down her slender body revealing curvaceous hips and pert full breasts; the nipples erect as his own.

There were tears in his eyes; she was beautiful and he wanted to make her his right then and there.

"My god Lady Strallan, do you have any idea just how beautiful you truly are?" he gasped.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous and magnificent you are my darling? " she murmured as she slipped into bed beside him and nestled into the crook of his good arm.

They held each other for a time; just enjoying the sensation of being naked and sharing a bed. She shivered as she felt his warm flesh brush against hers.

"Anthony," she murmured as he began to caress her with his mouth and one good hand.

Hot hard kisses rained down on her breasts as his tongue swirled around her erect nipples and gently sucked. She had read something about this but no amount of reading could have prepared her for the deliciously erotic reality. She shivered; totally alive to him and thoughts of anything else fled from her mind for he was all that would matter to her tonight.

He propped himself on his good arm to steady himself for he was trembling with emotion and the incredible anticipation of what he was about to do.

His head descended to her sex and his tongue ran along and gently parted her labia, teasing and nibbling her engorged clitoris which his tongue had flicked expertly from its hiding place.

"Oh," she moaned, "oh Anthony."

He continued pleasuring her sex, teasing with his mouth and tongue as her deliciously feminine essence spread over his tongue and ran down his throat as he brought her from one deliciously erotic climax to another and she shivered violently as yet another sensation tore through her slender body.

"Anthony, oh my god I love you," she screamed with delight. He smiled as he saw the shimmering fluid on her inner thighs; how could he ever have doubted that he could arouse this beautiful woman.

He moved back up her body kissing and caressing her with his sensual beautiful mouth.

"Are you ready to become Lady Strallan in the truest sense?" he whispered to her, "because you certainly seem ready to me; especially as I seem to have suddenly remembered everything I had forgotten about seduction."

"Yes," she murmured as she kissed him gently.

He slipped gently inside her and she was aware of his long slow steady strokes caressing her intimate places that were so wet that she felt no pain at all.

He felt he had found an oasis of pleasure after years wandering a barren desert; she tasted like manna to him, in fact she tasted incredibly sweet and to be inside her was more than he could ever have dreamt as he steadily and gently made her his own.

Her hands caressed his back and shoulders, stroking his scars and as she drew his tousled blonde head down for a passionate kiss that took his breath away she looked into his blue eyes and saw tears there.

She felt a sudden explosion of desire coming from her intimate place.

"Oh Anthony," she screamed with delight as she came. Moments later he released himself inside her.

"Oh god, Edith; oh my god how I love you."

They were slicked in sweat as he moved off her and drew her close to his body. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his musky post-coital scent and found he smelt absolutely delicious.

"I really feel like Lady Strallan now," she murmured, "that was so incredibly beautiful."

"You are incredible Lady Strallan," he murmured, "and I really feel like a husband now because I know you just gave everything of yourself and let me share in your intimate secrets."

"You gave me everything of yourself too; you held nothing back and I want to say thank you," she nuzzled his neck.

He held her close; inhaling her scent and drinking in her naked beauty which surpassed anything he could ever have imagined in his wildest and most lurid dreams.

They drifted off to sleep; their bodies entwined knowing that from then on they would never be parted again.


End file.
